


Les cartes de voeux de Sebastian

by Jae_universe



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cards, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Short
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: Cette année encore, Sebastian a décidé d'écrire des cartes de vœux à certains de ses rivaux. L'an dernier aucun n'a daigné lui répondre, mais il en faut plus pour décourager Sebastian, amoureux des vieilles traditions.Chapitre 1: KimiChapitre 2: LewisChapitre 3: MaxChapitre 4: PierreChapitre 5: Sebastian (Pierre)
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Max Verstappen/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Kimi

**Author's Note:**

> Pour patienter jusqu'au prochain épisode de ma série Mex et Pierre, je vous propose ces courtes lectures. L'idée m'est venue en lisant un article (véridique ?) relatant que Sebastian comptait envoyer comme l'an dernier des cartes de vœux à Kimi, Lewis et Max. J'en ai ajouté une pour Pierre, peut-être en imaginerais-je d'autres à l'avenir, si l'idée vous plait. Bonne lecture !

"Très cher Kimi,

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je t'écris à nouveau une carte de voeux ! C'est à notre époque désuet je te l'accorde, mais à mes yeux rien ne vaut une lettre manuscrite. La technologie ne peut remplacer la profondeur d'un message écrit à la main, il ne peut reproduire le toucher ni l'odeur du papier et de l'encre. Alors, quand bien même personne ne me répond, je fais mes cartes avec la plus grande joie ! L'an dernier, je te faisais part de l'importance du travail que tu avais effectué pour l'équipe et t'avais encouragé pour ton nouveau défi. Cette année, je voudrais te faire part de sentiments plus personnels. C'est vrai que j'ai pu oublier à quel point notre relation était importante aussi bien pour toi que pour moi. Dans notre routine, en tant que coéquipiers, j'avais perdu de vue que nous étions avant tout amis. Une amitié particulière nous le savons, qu'il est difficile de décrire avec exactitude. Les moments rentrant dans ce cadre supposément amical que nous avons passés tous les deux au cours des dix dernières années, je ne les ai pas regrettés, quoique j'ai pu en dire sous le coup de la culpabilité. Je tiens à toi, Kimi. Ce qu'il s'est passé cette année à Spa m'a rappelé à quel point il est important de dire nos sentiments à ceux à qui l'on tient. Saches que tu comptes et que tu compteras toujours pour moi, qu'à mes yeux tu es bien plus qu'un "simple collègue" comme j'ai pu malencontreusement le dire à la presse. Je t'admire énormément, je tiens à notre amitié - ou quelle qu'elle soit - et j'aimerais que l'on retrouve notre complicité quelque peu mise de côté cette année, car cela me manque terriblement. J'espère ne pas t'embarrasser avec mes mots !

Avec Hanna, nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous accueillir, Minttu, les enfants et toi, quelques jours prochainement. Emilie et Matilda seront ravies de revoir Robin et Rianna et je ne t'ai toujours pas présenté le petit dernier !

Cela me ferait tant plaisir de recevoir une réponse. Je te souhaite de joyeuses fêtes Kimi.

Bien affectueusement,  
Sebastian"


	2. Lewis

"Cher Lewis,

Je tenais une nouvelle fois à te féliciter pour ta saison ainsi que pour l'ensemble de ta carrière. Tu as cette année fait preuve d'une combativité, d'une détermination remarquable. Chacun de ces vingt et un Grand Prix, tu n'as cessé de repousser tes limites pour au final livrer une saison d'anthologie, d'une régularité exemplaire et hors norme. Je ne peux qu'en être admiratif. Tout au long de ta carrière, tu as progressé à force de travail - bien que beaucoup pense à tort que tu ne dois ta réussite qu'à ton talent, et ces dernières années à ton équipe - pour en arriver à cette quasi perfection qui mérite le plus grand respect de tous. Tu as tant accompli et tes records sont là pour en attester. Tu m'as particulièrement bluffé cette année, et j'espère être à un meilleur niveau l'an prochain que je ne l'étais cette saison pour te livrer bataille jusqu'au bout de ce championnat 2020. Les plus belles victoires sont celles où les rivaux sont nos égaux, où il faut lutter et tout donner aussi bien en piste qu'en dehors pour battre les autres. Avec les petits jeunes arrivés récemment, une génération dorée, nous avons du soucis à nous faire pour les prochaines années ! Prouvons leur que les vieux savent encore y faire, qu'ils devront mettre toutes leurs tripes pour espérer nous rattraper. Nous ne nous laisseront pas enterrer si facilement !

Je te souhaite de joyeuses fêtes Lewis. En espérant, cette année, avoir une réponse !

Avec tout mon respect,  
Sebastian"


	3. Max

"Cher Max,

Je voulais en cette période de fêtes de féliciter pour ta saison. Tu as beaucoup progressé cette année, tu es devenu un pilote complet, capable d'éviter de réitérer les erreurs de jugement faites par le passé. C'est avec joie que je te compte parmi mes adversaires et ceci est valable pour les années à venir. Avec Pierre, Charles et les autres, vous représentez la nouvelle génération, talentueuse et décomplexée. Nous avons à certains moments pu avoir des relations tendues, qui je crois sont désormais de l'histoire ancienne. Cela était dû à l'immaturité de la jeunesse, on le sait tous pour être aussi passé par là. J'apprécie ta spontanéité, tu n'as jamais peur de dire ce que tu penses, mais j'y mettrais un bémol, tes accusations de tricherie à l'encontre de mon équipe. Ces mots là, tu aurais mieux fait d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de les prononcer, tu ne peux pas lancer de telles accusations comme ca et encore moins sans preuve. J'espère que tu auras retenu de cet épisode que si dire la vérité est important, il n'est en revanche pas nécessaire de dire tout ce que l'on pense, surtout quand ce sont des choses pouvant avoir des conséquences ou entraîner des répercussions. J'ai aussi par le passé pu faire des dérapages verbaux je l'admets, c'est pour cela que je peux me permettre de te donner ces conseils. Crois moi, toi comme moi à l'époque, nous sommes passés pour des idiots. Je ne te pense pas stupide et à ce titre, je m'interroge sur les raisons qui te poussent à parfois dire des choses que tu ferais mieux de taire, ou même que tu ne sembles pas penser. Ma démarche va sans doute t'étonner voir t'offusquer, mais si tu souhaites m'en parler, je suis prêt à t'écouter. Cela peut être salvateur d'avoir une personne en capacité de comprendre nos doutes ou nos peurs avec qui discuter. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir entretenir cette relation de confiance et d'écoute avec Michael, il m'a énormément apporté que ce soit sur le plan personnel ou professionnel. Je serais heureux de pouvoir rendre cela, à mon tour, à un jeune champion.

Ne te prive pas de me répondre, même si ce ne sont pas des mots agréables !

Je te souhaite de joyeuses fêtes, et à l'année prochaine pour de nouvelles batailles.

Bien sincèrement,  
Sebastian"


	4. Pierre

"Cher Pierre,

En cette saison particulièrement difficile pour toi, tu as montré une force de caractère et une capacité de résilience que peu possèdent. Sans tout savoir, j'ai une petite idée des difficultés que tu as pu rencontrer chez Red Bull, il est évident que tu ne disposais pas d'un cadre de travail sain et qu'il ne t'était aucunement possible de te battre à armes égales avec ton coéquipier. Ton retour chez Toro Rosso aurait pu être le coup d'arrêt de ta carrière mais il n'en a rien été : tu es resté fort, admirablement fort malgré ce revers puis ce qu'il s'est passé à Spa. La perte d'un ami proche est quelque chose d'effroyable, je n'aurais pas de mots pour te transmettre tous mes sentiments. Tu n'as pas douté malgré la peine et le chagrin, tu es resté toi-même, un jeune homme humain, talentueux et très intelligent, tu n'as cessé de prouver à tous ta valeur. Le résultat du Brésil n'aura été qu'un juste retour des choses, un accomplissement mérité. Ton premier podium qui, j'en suis certain, n'était que le début d'une longue série. Tu as tout pour réussir, dans peu de temps une nouvelle possibilité dans un top team se présentera et cette fois, tu pourras y prouver l'immensité de ton talent. J'ai hâte de pouvoir t'affronter pour les podiums et les victoires !

En attendant que cela arrive, je te souhaite de joyeuses fêtes. Au plaisir de te lire !

Amicalement,  
Sebastian"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était (pour l'heure) le dernier chapitre. Je vous dis à dimanche, fin de journée, pour la quatrième partie de ma série Max et Pierre !


	5. Sebastian (Pierre)

En découvrant dans sa boîte aux lettres un courrier provenant de France, à l'adresse manuscrite, Sebastian avait esquissé un sourire et fait un petit bond de joie. Pierre lui avait répondu. Aurait-il au moins une réponse à ses cartes de voeux.

"Cher Sebastian,

C'est avec plaisir que je t'ai lu et que je te réponds. Je te remercie pour ta carte de voeux, l'attention tout comme tes mots m'ont touché. D'ailleurs ne m'en veux pas, mais je l'ai lu à mes proches ! Nous n'avons pas souvent eu l'occasion de nous parler mis à part lors des parades ou des briefings du vendredi c'est vrai, alors j'en profite pour te faire part de l'estime que j'ai à ton égard. Tu défends un certain nombre de valeurs, dont une profonde humanité qui trop souvent manque aux sportifs de haut niveau. J'espère aussi que prochainement, nous nous battrons ensemble pour les podiums, les victoires et pourquoi pas le championnat ! Peut-être en tant que coéquipiers, qui sait !? En tout cas, essayons de partager une conversation dès les essais hivernaux, devant une bonne tasse de café !

En espérant que tu ais passé de bonnes fêtes et en te souhaitant une bonne année,

Pierre"


End file.
